La nouvelle Gstar
by Allie suit
Summary: Nos 5 G-boys sont membres du jury dans une certaine émission musicale ayant pour présentatrice une certaine fille en rose. les choses se compliquent lorsque le producteur s'en mêle et que les candidats sont un peu spéciaux.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Nouvelle g-star

auteur: Allie suit

disclaimer: les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction ne sont pas à moi, je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cette histoire, j'écris juste par plaisir.

résumé: Nos 5 G-boys sont membres du jury dans une certaine émission musicale ayant pour présentatrice une certaine fille en rose. Gros délire, venez lire...

Ndla: bonjour, je suis une nouvelle auteure sur ce site que je connais depuis quelques années... je me suis décidée à écrire ma toute première fic... donc voilà je vous présente en exclu svp, le premier chapitre de ma première fic, j'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé. soyez indulgent! ^^

bonne lecture

bisous

Allie.

* * *

**La nouvelle G-star**

Chapitre 1 : Présentation

- Bienvenue mesdames et messieurs dans la nouvelle g-star. Je suis Réléna Peacecraft, votre présentatrice favorite pour ts1 (télé Sank number one). Ils sont plus de 123 022 à s'être présenté au casting du royaume de Sank, nous avons sélectionné ce soir un lot de candidats hors du commun. Mais tout de suite, faisons connaissance avec nos 5 jurys préférés.

Un garçon brun, la vingtaine se présente devant la camera. La présentatrice devient toute rose, enfin toute rouge et essaye de reprendre contenance.

- Sorti de L1 pour notre plus grand plaisir, voici Heero yuy, le plus muet des bavards. Heero yuy est un héros de la guerre, ces amis le surnomment le soldat parfait, il n'y connait absolument rien en musique.

- hn !

- oui, Heero ?

- je suis expert en tonalité de laptop.

- autant pour toi, euh pour moi.

- Heero, pourquoi avoir accepté de participer à cette aventure ?

- forcé

- ah ah, euh, il rigole !

Regard frigorifiant de la mort qui tue : je ne plaisante jamais !

Un châtain à natte apparait devant la caméra tenant dans les mains un laptop et un marteau.

- Heero adore la musique, c'est un rockeur dans l'âme, il n'a absolument pas été menacé pour participer à cette émission.

Le châtain à natte disparait et laisse la pauvre présentatrice toute vêtue de rose plus embarrassée que jamais.

- Euh, donc, Heero, que recherchez-vous de particulier chez les participants ?

- Du silence.

- On est bien parti, merci Heero.

Le brun se retourne et s'éloigne pendant que la présentatrice en profite pour jeter un regard au niveau de ses fessiers. Celle-ci se ramasse un coup de natte dans l'œil et se tourne vers le deuxième membre du jury qui lui lance un regard noir.

- Le deuxième membre du jury se prénomme Duo Maxwell, il a des goûts musicaux très variés et chante dans sa salle de bain.

Le châtain qui a fait irruption précédemment devant la caméra s'avance.

- Bonsoir, enchanté, Duo Maxwell, si je suis membre du jury, c'est parce que, avec Heero, on regardait la télé en amoureux et on a vu la pub, j'ai fait un pari avec lui, j'ai gagné, on a été voir Une, elle a dit oui, parce que je l'ai menacée de dire à tout le monde qu'elle est incontinente et sadomasochiste et nous voilà. Sinon je suis content, dire que si je n'avais pas réussi à gagner mon pari sur la façon d'imiter Réléna, nous ne serions jamais ici, c'est cool ! Hein Rel !

La présentatrice devient écarlate et essaye de dire quelque chose mais le natté est plus rapide :

- Moi, ce que je recherche chez la nouvelle g-star, c'est quelqu'un qui chante et qui sait jouer de la batterie en mangeant un pot de Nutella©. S'il est sympa et sexy, c'est cool aussi. Bon allez, salut, a+.

Le châtain s'éloigne pour rejoindre Heero au fond de la salle, celui-ci le fusille du regard. Le natté lui lance alors un « Je ne choisirai que des moches Hee-chan ! ». Un minuscule sourire à peine visible apparait sur le visage du brun et il reprend son air froid. Le natté qui est arrivé à sa hauteur lui chuchote des mots à l'oreille en regardant la présentatrice d'un air mauvais.

- Le troisième membre du jury s'appelle Trowa Barton ou Bloom, c'est comme vous voulez !

La présentatrice regarde aux alentours et tousse nerveusement.

Un garçon brun roux qui tente de reboutonner sa chemise et de coiffer la grande mèche qui lui tombe sur l'œil droit, apparait alors à l'écran.

- Trowa Barton ou Bloom est lui aussi un ancien pilote de gundam, il est clown dans un cirque et joue de la flute traversière.

- Bloom

La présentatrice se retourne et puis revient vers son interlocuteur.

- Orlando Bloom ?

- Trowa Bloom et non Barton.

- Aaaaaaaaaah, j'avais pas compris !

Le jeune homme lève son œil visible au ciel.

- Donc Trowa Bloom, que recherchez-vous dans la nouvelle g-star ?

- Du talent !

- Ok, on va y arriver, merci Trowa.

Le brun roux se retire du champ de vision de la caméra et tente de reprendre ses activités quand la présentatrice appelle le quatrième membre du jury.

- Veuillez, accueillir notre talentueux PDG, Quatre Raberba Winner !

Le natté qui se trouve toujours au fond de la salle pousse des acclamations :

- Vas-y Quatchou, défonce tout !

Le brun roux se retourne alors vers le semeur de troubles.

- Euh, non Trowa, je ne voulais pas dire ça !

La présentatrice perturbée pour la énième fois en cinq minutes, reprend la parole :

- Quatre est un musicien né, il joue du violon comme personne et à une oreille extraordinaire.

- Pourquoi avoir accepté de faire partie du jury malgré votre planning si chargé, Quatre ?

- lI est bon de prendre du repos de temps en temps, surtout si on peut le prendre avec les gens qu'on aime.

- C'est si généreux de votre part ! Que recherchez-vous chez la nouvelle G-star ?

- Une voix, une personnalité, quelqu'un qui balance !

- Avec vous, cette mission est presque enfantine.

- C'est le problème, je ne suis pas seul à décider.

- Et bien, merci Quatre.

Le petit blond se retourne et est happé par Trowa qui l'emmène dans une pièce attenante au studio d'enregistrement. Réléna reprend :

- Et voici enfin notre dernier membre du jury et non des moindres, wufaï chang !

Un asiatique aux cheveux noir se place à côté de la présentatrice.

- Wufaï est issu de la colonie L5, il aime la musique classique et est secrètement le compositeur de musique du groupe allemand « Rammstein ».

- Mon nom est Wufei Chang

- Merci wufei, pourquoi avoir accepté de participer à cette émission ?

- Je n'ai jamais accepté, cette émission est la honte de la planète. Répond le jeune homme avec un air serein.

- Et que cherchez-vous chez la nouvelle g-star ?

- De l'honnêteté, du respect, de l'intelligence, quelqu'un de correct en tout point.

- D'accord, merci wufaï

- WUFEI

- Oh pardon…

L'asiatique s'éloigne en traitant la présentatrice de tous les noms pendant que Duo tombe par terre en pleurant de rire. Réléna encore sonnée par le ton violent de Wufei poursuit :

- Et voilà, les présentations sont faites, tout de suite une page de publicité et nous nous retrouvons dans un court instant pour les castings.

La blonde tente de terminer sa phrase et éclate en sanglot.

- Heeeeeeeeroooo, Wufei est méchant avec moi.

La caméra s'arrête sur le visage impassible du brun et le régisseur lance la pub.

**Durant la pub :**

Quatre et Trowa réapparaissent, le blond voyant toujours le natté par terre se penche vers lui.

- Duo, voyons, reprend toi, Wufei est déjà d'une humeur exécrable, arrête !

- C'est … pas … de … ma … faute ! halète ce dernier.

- Heero fait quelque chose ! supplie l'arabe.

Celui-ci se penche vers le natté, attrape son coude et le remet debout comme s'il s'agissait d'un verre d'eau. Sous les regards étonnés des deux autres garçons, il attrape le menton de son petit-ami avec le pouce et l'index et l'embrasse langoureusement. Réléna qui avait demandé un verre d'eau à son assistante pour se remettre de ses émotions, recracha ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche sur cette dernière et s'évanouit devant ce spectacle.

- Fallait bien qu'elle l'apprenne un jour ! Déclara Trowa

- La pauvre, compatit Quatre

- Oh, je t'en prie Quatre, quel est l'idiot qui lui a demandé de présenter cette émission ? s'exclama Duo.

- C'est bien fait pour cette peta***, intervint Wufei qui venait de rejoindre ses amis.

- Heero, Wufei a dit le premier grossier mot de toute sa vie ! raccusa Duo.

- Hn !

- Ça fait du bien de se lâcher, hein Wuffy ? demanda Duo non perturbé par la réponse de son compagnon.

- Lâche-moi Maxwell !

- Mais je ne tiens même pas !

La voix du régisseur se fait entendre dans le studio.

- 1 minute.

Réléna revint à elle et, on ne sait par quel moyen, ne fit aucun commentaire sur le choc qu'elle venait de subir.

- On est à l'antenne !

Elle arracha son micro des mains de son assistante et se remit en place devant la caméra.

_à suivre..._

* * *

et voilà! alors, alors, alors, alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?

j'attends vos remarques ou vos louanges avec impatience! lol

à très bientôt,

Allie


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Nouvelle g-star

auteur: Allie suit

disclaimer: les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction ne sont pas à moi, je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cette histoire, j'écris juste par plaisir.

résumé: Nos 5 G-boys sont membres du jury dans une certaine émission musicale ayant pour présentatrice une certaine fille en rose. Gros délire, venez lire...

Ndla: voici le deuxième chapitre, je me suis donnée, j'espère que cela vous plaira!

bonne lecture.

* * *

**chapitre 2 : Premiers castings.**

- Bienvenue dans cette deuxième partie d'émission. Nous venons de découvrir les cinq membres du jury et maintenant place aux castings.

Les cinq ex-pilotes prennent place sur des tabourets derrière un comptoir métallisé, Quatre et wufei, qui sont légèrement plus petit que les trois autres, ajustent leur tabouret pendant que Duo joue avec celui d'Heero.

- Petit … grand … petit … grand

- Duo, tu refais ça encore une fois et tu ne pourras plus jamais t'assoir, le menace le brun qui perd peu à peu sa patience.

- Ferai plus jamais Hee-chan. Promet ce dernier.

Réléna annonce l'arrivée des premiers candidats et disparait en coulisse pour faire connaissance avec ceux qui attendent patiemment dans les salles attenantes.

Le premier candidat prend place devant le jury. C'est un jeune homme, il porte un jean et un polo à lignes vertes, bleues et blanches. Il a les cheveux courts et il porte des lunettes.

- Bonjour, salue Quatre en se levant.

- C'est toi qui chante Quatre ? demande Duo en rigolant.

- Non, ce n'est que politesse de se lever ! répond celui-ci sur la défensive.

- Assis, ordonne le producteur arrivé pendant la publicité.

- Bonjour! reprend Duo, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Christophe.

- Et quel âge avez-vous ?

- 22 ans.

- Ok, vous allez chanter quoi ?

- Strong enough de des'ree.

- Ok, Christophe allez-y

Le jeune homme commence à chanter. Les cinq membres du jury l'écoutent attentivement. Ils sont sous le charme. Il faut dire qu'il a vraiment une belle voix. Il termine le refrain, s'arrête et attend le verdict.

- Bon, alors je commence, déclare Duo, tu as une très belle voix, tu ressemble un peu à une tortue mais j'aime bien, je te mets « oui », Heero ?

- Hn !

- Quatre ?

- C'est un vrai plaisir de t'écouter, je te mets un « grand oui »

- Trowa ?

- Oui.

- Wufei ?

- Oui.

- Voilà, mission réussie, à bientôt au théâtre.

- Merci, bonne journée !

Le jeune homme sort de la pièce. Le deuxième candidat entre dans le studio. Quatre lui dit bonjour en se forçant à rester assis. C'est une candidate, elle porte un tee-shirt noir ainsi qu'une jupe de la même couleur. Quatre prend la parole :

- Bonjour, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Camille

- Enchanté.

- Qu'allez nous nous chanter ?

- Le petit bonhomme en mousse.

- Très bien, c'est quand vous voulez.

La jeune fille se met à chanter, c'est une véritable catastrophe, Duo éclate de rire dès qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Trowa a l'air dépité, Wufei est impressionné: dès que cette fille, plutôt mignonne, a ouvert la bouche, elle s'est autodétruite à la façon perfect soldier. Heero est impassible et Quatre essaye d'atteindre la jambe de Duo pour lui donner un coup de pied monumental. La jeune fille s'arrête avant de hurler pour la troisième fois le refrain.

« lllllleeeeeeeeeee peeeetiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt booooonhooooomme en mouuuusseuuuuh »

Quatre l'interrompt par un léger toussotement fort élégant.

- Merci, sourit Duo, je dirais que tu devrais encore travailler et revenir dans quelques années, ce sera « non ». Heero ?

- Hn !

- Trowa ?

- Tu as une jolie voix mais ce n'est pas ce que nous cherchons, désolé.

- Quatre ?

- Pour ton courage, je te mets un « oui »

- Wu ?

- WUFEI ! ce sera « non ».

La jeune fille éclate en sanglot, Trowa retient Quatre qui veut aller lui faire un câlin et la jeune fille sort de la salle complètement dépitée. Soudain, le producteur de l'émission s'approche du jury. Il n'a pas l'air de très bonne humeur.

- Bon, les enfants, vous êtes mignons, vous passez bien à la caméra MAIS CE QUE JE CHERCHE MOI, DANS MON JURY, C'EST LA MÉCHANCETÉ, JE VEUX DU CARACTÈRE, MERDE! ET L'AUTRE QUI VEUT CONSOLER CETTE CATASTROPHE AMBULANTE, NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE ?

- Nous devons vraiment être méchants ? demande Duo, je pensais que c'était un mythe, moi !

- MAIS OUI ENFIN, C'EST L'OBJECTIF MÊME DE CETTE ÉMISSION ! JE VEUX DU GORE, DES PLEURS, DES CRIS, DU RIDICULE, LE SEUL QUI RENTRE DANS LE PERSONNAGE, C'EST HEERO ! PRENEZ EXEMPLE SUR LUI !

Les quatre garçons se tournent ensemble vers le perfect soldier. Wufei, lui, pense très fort qu'il faut toujours que Heero fasse son intéressant, même pendant une émission musicale débile.

- Mais il n'a rien dit ! s'indigne Duo

- CET AIR SUPÉRIEUR, CETTE ARROGANCE, VOUS ÊTES GÉNIAL ! continue le producteur en exprimant son enthousiasme par de grands gestes.

Heero qui regarde le producteur avec plus de pitié que d'arrogance, ne bronche pas. Les autres garçons sont plus dépités que la jeune fille qui vient de sortir de la pièce mais acceptent la critique sans rien dire. Le producteur annonce l'arrivée du troisième candidat et menace le jury d'être destitué s'ils ne font pas « un effort de cruauté ». Nos g-boys se concentrent.

Le troisième candidat s'avance au centre de la pièce. C'est un garçon blond, il porte une chemise rouge et un jean bleu.

- Salut, lance Duo avec un air dédaigneux.

- C'est quoi ton nom ? demande Trowa qui a pris un accent de parrain de la mafia.

- Euh, jonatan

- Qu'est –ce tu vas chanter ?

- I will survive de Gloria Gaynor.

- Okay, vas-y mon petit.

Jonatan commence à chanter dans les graves, il chante divinement bien, son accent anglais est parfait. On voit tout de suite que ce n'est pas un amateur. Il termine sa chanson dans les aigus. Le jury est impressionné. Wufei prend la parole :

- Ta voix ne colle absolument pas avec ta tête de pékinois, mais je te dis « oui » !

- Quatre ?

- Cette chanson ne m'a pas assez convaincu, je mets « non »

- Trowa ?

- Je n'aime pas cette chanson, donc c'est « non »

- Heero ?

- Hn hn hn, fait-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

- Duo ?

- Cette chanson m'a donné envie de pisser, donc c'est « non ».

Le jeune garçon est rouge de colère, il quitte le studio en claquant la porte. Le régisseur annonce la pub et Réléna apparait à l'antenne.

Voilà mesdames et messieurs, les castings continuent avec de grosses surprises. Ne changez pas de chaine, je reviens tout de suite avec d'autres candidats exceptionnal euh exceptionnaux, pardon ! à tout de suite après la puuuuub.

* * *

tadaaah, j'attends vos réactions! (j'ai réussi à activer les reviews... pas très simple ce site...)

merci d'être arrivé jusqu'ici, grandement merci

et à bientôt

Allie.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Nouvelle g-star

auteur: Allie suit

disclaimer: les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction ne sont pas à moi, je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cette histoire, j'écris juste par plaisir.

résumé: Nos 5 G-boys sont membres du jury dans une certaine émission musicale ayant pour présentatrice une certaine fille en rose. les choses se compliquent lorsque le producteur s'en mêle et que les candidats sont un peu spéciaux.

Ndla: voici le chapitre 3, j'espère que vous aimerez. Ce chapitre est un peu répétitif, mais je vais accélérer le mouvement pour la suite! :-)

bonne lecture

* * *

Le producteur rentre de nouveau dans la pièce, il est rouge de colère.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ BORDEL ?

- On participe à une émission débile pour faire passer le temps et faire plaisir à Duo ! répond impassiblement Trowa qui vient de prononcer sa première phrase de la journée.

- CE TYPE CHANTAIT TRES BIEN, POURQUOI VOUS L'AVEZ REMBALLE ?

- Ben, vous avez dit qu'on devait être méchant, répond Duo sur la défensive. Il n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien.

- VOUS DEVEZ ETRE MECHANT MAIS SI LE CANDIDAT CHANTE BIEN, VOUS DEVEZ LE PRENDRE, CE N'EST PAS COMPLIQUE, PU****

Heero fusille le producteur du regard. Il a encore rencontré un spécimen d'homme qu'il ne peut pas supporter : celui qui jure comme un charretier. Comment ose t-il parler à SON Duo de cette façon ? Ce type tient-il vraiment à la vie ?

Le producteur qui a remarqué le regard sombre de l'asiatique, baisse les yeux et reprend calmement.

- Soyez méchant mais quand les candidats chantent bien, prenez-les. Et puis, demandez à la fille en rose de faire revenir le candidat, avec un peu de chance, ça fera de l'audience !

- Euh, votre présentatrice ? demande Quatre.

- Oui, celle qui a plus de cheveux que de cerveau. Répond sarcastiquement le producteur en quittant la salle.

Nos cinq membres du jury ont du mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant la véracité des dires du producteur. Quatre décroche le téléphone situé en-dessous du bureau.

- Allo ? Réléna ? appelle le blond.

- Qui me parle ? demande celle-ci.

- Euh, c'est Quatre, est-ce que tu voudrais bien retrouver le dernier candidat qui vient de passer et nous le ramener, s'il te plait ?

- Quatre quoi ?

- Euh, Quatre Raberba Winner, tente l'arabe.

- Quatre ? demande l'ex-princesse, mais je n'en connais qu'un, de Raberba Winner.

Quatre tend le téléphone à Trowa en lâchant un « j'abandonne ».

- Réléna ? ici Trowa Bloom au téléphone, Heero, qui est à coté de moi, voudrait que tu retrouves le dernier candidat et que tu lui ramènes sur le champ, est-ce possible ?

- Heeeeeero ? S'exclame la blonde en laissant tomber le téléphone et se précipitant sur la porte de sortie des candidats. Il a besoin de moi !

Trowa raccroche le téléphone et se tourne vers ses amis.

- Il va arriver !

- T'étais obligé de m'utiliser ? questionne Heero.

- Dans la vie, il y a des priorités, avec cette fille, aller droit au but en utilisant des mots qu'elle comprend, c'est une priorité.

- Il a pas tord, s'exclame Duo devant l'expression de son compagnon.

Réléna et le candidat refusé entrent dans la pièce, celle-ci se précipite vers Heero.

- Heeeeeero, je l'ai trouvé, c'est bien lui ?

- Hn, confirme Yuy.

- Maintenant tu peux partir ! Lâche le natté d'un ton froid, voyant que la présentatrice reste immobile devant son amant.

Réléna sort de la pièce en ne quittant pas Heero des yeux, si bien qu'elle renverse un caméraman en passant.

- Quelle cruche ! s'exclame Wufei qui n'a toujours pas décoléré contre elle. (1)

Le régisseur annonce que les publicités seront finies dans 1 minute. Juste le temps que notre jury se calme et qu'il demande au candidat de se replacer au centre de la pièce. Quand le régisseur annonce l'antenne, Réléna se trouve parmi les candidats qui font la file à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

- Nous voici dans la file d'attente où les gens attendent. Pendant la publicité, le jury a décidé de donner une autre chance à Jonatan. Nous les retrouvons pour la décision finale.

Le visage de la présentatrice disparait et le visage tendu de Jonatan apparait à l'écran. C'est Duo qui prend la parole.

- Nous avons décidé, par pure charité, de te donner une deuxième chance, nous t'écoutons.

- Je vais vous interpréter, Fuck you de Lily A. (2)

Le candidat chante sa chanson, il chante toujours aussi bien, mais lance des regards noirs à Duo durant toute la chanson et surtout lors du refrain. Quand il a terminé de chanter, il attend le verdict les bras croisés. Wufei prend la parole.

- Trowa, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Hum, il faut oser le faire donc je dis « oui ».

- Quatre ?

- Je suis d'accord, c'est « oui ».

- Heero ?

- Hn !

- T'es sûr ? demande le chinois qui craint que le producteur se fâche une seconde fois.

- HN !

- Duo ?

- Nan, je veux pas ! lance ce dernier. T'es nul !

- Et ben, reprend Wufei, ça fait 2 non et 2 oui, auxquels je rajoute le mien, bienvenue au théâtre. Il tend le papier de convocation et montre la sortie au candidat qui sort sans dire un mot.

- Il est vraiment cinglé, lui ! lâche Duo

- S'il savait que nous sommes homo, dit Quatre pensivement.

- En tout cas, il m'aime pas ! répond Duo. Je comprends pas pourquoi, je lui ai rien fait !

- C'est peut être parce que tu lui as dit que t'avais envie de pisser quand il chantait. Signale Wufei.

- Ah ouais… mais c'est pas de ma faute, on m'a dit d'être méchant !

Le caméraman fait des signes au jury, ils sont à l'antenne depuis le début.

- Merci Quatre d'avoir fait notre coming out devant tous les Sankiens (3) qui nous regardent. Chuchote Trowa en tapant sur son micro pour que seul ses amis entendent.

- Candidat suivant ! demande le blond en ignorant la remarque de son compagnon et en évitant délibérément le regard de ses amis.

Une jeune fille entre dans la pièce avec une guitare. Elle est vraiment belle. Elle tente de draguer Trowa en se penchant pour déposer sa guitare. Elle lui montre au passage son décolleté vertigineux. Sa tentative ratée, n'échappe absolument pas à Quatre qui prend la parole.

- Votre nom ? demande t-il froidement.

- Carla.

- Vous allez nous chantez ?

- Quelqu'un m'a dit, Carla B.

- Ok, lance t-il.

La jeune fille commence à chanter. Elle chante très bien. Elle ne quitte pas Trowa des yeux, si bien que celui-ci se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Cependant, il ne sait pas si c'est à cause de cette jeune fille ou si c'est parce que Quatre presse la paume de la main, tellement fort, sur sa cuisse qu'il bloque, par la même occasion, son nerf sciatique. Quand la jeune fille a terminé sa chanson. Heero n'a pas le temps de prendre la parole que Quatre réagit déjà.

- Non

- Heu, Trowa ? demande Heero.

La main de Quatre se referme plus intensément sur sa cuisse, Trowa remarque même que les jointures des doigts de son compagnon deviennent bleues. C'est donc légèrement influencé qu'il répond :

- NON !

- Duo ?

- Ben, moi j'ai trouvé que ça pouvait aller, y a pire quoi, c'est ok for me !

- Wufei ?

- Je suis d'accord avec Maxwell.

Heero tend la feuille à la jeune fille qui la prend et qui quitte la salle en jetant un clin d'œil à Trowa. Quatre bouillonne intérieurement.

Réléna apparait alors à l'écran.

- Et voici la dernière coupure pub de la soirée, restez avec nous, à tout de suite.

* * *

(1) pour rappel, Wufei est faché parce que Réléna l'a appelé Wufai dans son interview de présentation.

(2) en gros, cette chanson parle d'un homosexuel qui envoie balader les homophobes car ils sont racistes et intolérants et qu'il ne veut plus jamais les voir. je vous invite à lire la traduction. j'aime beaucoup Lily, il faut vraiment oser faire ce qu'elle fait, (parfois c'est quand même "scandaleux" cf: not fair) ça change des bimbos qui se promènent à poil en chantant qu'elles sont seules, incomprises ou qu'elles se font tromper par leur copain... enfin bref, je ne vous dérange plus! ^^

(3) Sankiens: les habitants de Sank, quoi! lol

* * *

j'espère que vous avez aimé, dans le prochain chapitre, derniers jours de casting et ensuite, le théâtre.

bisous, Allie.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Nouvelle g-star

auteur: Allie suit

disclaimer: les personnages utilisés dans cette fiction ne sont pas à moi, je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cette histoire, j'écris juste par plaisir.

résumé: Nos 5 G-boys sont membres du jury dans une certaine émission musicale ayant pour présentatrice une certaine fille en rose. les choses se compliquent lorsque le producteur s'en mêle et que les candidats sont un peu spéciaux.

Ndla: désolé pour la longue attente (c'est les exams :( ) dans deux semaines, je serais plus régulière en attendant voici un petit chapitre de la fin des casting. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à Ombre Pluie et Jess1981 pour leur ajout dans les favoris, c'est coool !

bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Derniers castings **

Le producteur entre pour la ixième fois dans la pièce, lève le pouce en l'air et félicite nos g-boys.

- Parfait, continuez comme ça.

Les g-boys sont sous le choc.

- Il peut être sympa en fait ! lâche Duo

- Hn !

- Dis Hee-chan, t'as pas des bonbons ?

- Hn !

- Mais j'ai faim, se morfond le natté en se levant de son tabouret, je vais en chercher, vous voulez quelque chose ?

- Je veux bien un thé à menthe, répond Quatre.

- Et une lasagne ? demande ironiquement le châtain en quittant la pièce.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de participer à ce truc ? bougonne Wufei en se parlant à lui-même.

- Trowa, la prochaine fois que tu te fais draguer comme ça, sans rien dire, je te promets que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, mon vieux ! menace le si gentil blond.

- Mais, que voulais-tu que je fasse ? demande le brun roux.

- Ben, je ne sais pas, ferme les yeux, fais quelque chose !

- J'aurais mieux fait de m'enrôler dans G- lanta, ronchonne toujours le chinois.

- La prochaine fois, je te roule un patin monumental, t'es content ? s'exclame Trowa.

- NON, avoue que t'aimes bien faire le playboy devant toutes ces minettes !

- Si tu savais… répond sarcastiquement Trowa.

- Ils feraient mieux de s'inscrire à l'amour est g-aveugle, cesdeux là, maugrée toujours Wufei.

- Si je vous dis que la caméra filme toujours, vous allez arrêter de geindre ? annonce calmement Heero.

Les trois garçons se taisent et décident mentalement de casser la figure au caméraman après l'enregistrement de l'émission.

La publicité s'achève, Duo revient s'installer près de son compagnon avec un sachet de bonbon qu'il cache en dessous du bureau. Quatre sirote son thé à la menthe en ignorant complètement Trowa qui lui fait du pied sous le comptoir. Quand ils sont enfin à l'antenne, les candidats se suivent plus rapidement qu'auparavant. Le producteur est très content d'eux, ils maitrisent le concept de méchanceté à la perfection. Quand la journée est sur le point de se terminer, et que Duo a fini de distribuer ses bonbons aux autres pendant les pauses, les g-boys font le point.

- Bon, on en a plus ou moins 60 pour le théâtre, annonce Quatre, c'est pas mal !

- Et on doit en avoir combien à la fin ? Demande Wufei.

- Bah, une dizaine, répond Trowa

- Mais comment on va faire, s'exclame Duo, il faut qu'on trouve un critère de sélection, le groupe est trop hétérogène.

La dernière candidate arrive dans le studio en lançant un bonjour à tout le monde. Elle est très maigre et a les traits tirés malgré la couche de fond de teint étalée sur son visage. Elle porte une robe très courte verte fluo et des talons de 20 centimètres.

- Bonjour, répond Wufei, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Jeanne.

- Vous allez chanter ?

- Like a virgin de Madonna.

- Ok

La jeune fille commence à chanter, c'est une véritable catastrophe, Heero la coupe d'un regard noir quand elle arrive à la fin du refrain.

- Ok, Duo ?

- je demande ce qui t'as pris de choisir cette chanson, je te dis non !

- Heero ?

- Hn !

- Quatre ?

- Même si on me donnait de l'argent, je te dirais non.

- Trowa ?

- Je préfère me crever les tympans plutôt que de t'entendre chanter encore une fois !

- Ok, 5 non, strike, au revoir, lâche Wufei.

Jeanne est sur le point de sortir de la pièce quand elle se retourne vers le jury :

- Vous êtes tous des ordures !

Elle sort en claquant la porte.

Le caméraman coupe la scène et on retrouve Réléna, seule, au milieu de la salle d'attente.

- Hé bien, voilà, je pense que c'est fini, dit la présentatrice en mettant sa main sur son oreille droite.

- non, oui, on me dit qu'il n'y a plus personne, nous allons donc rendre l'antenne.

- Je me donne donc rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, pour la suite des aventures de nos candidats. Bonne soirée.

Le caméraman abaisse son appareil et rejoint le producteur dans le studio d'enregistrement. La blonde ne bouge pas d'un pouce et continue à sourire bêtement à son assistante. Celle-ci lui arrache le micro des mains et suit le caméraman.

**Pendant ce temps :**

- Oh nan, c'est méchant de dire ça, lâche Duo, nous ne sommes pas des ordures !

- Je crois qu'on l'a bien mérité, répond Quatre.

- Au moins, on a notre critère de sélection, fait remarquer Trowa.

- Lequel ? demande Duo.

- On vire les moches, répond Heero.

- Oh Hee-chan, t'es vraiment exécrable depuis ce matin, s'exclame le natté, outré.

- Déformation professionnelle ? suggère Trowa.

- Hn, je veux rentrer chez moi !

Le producteur rentre dans la pièce :

- Ok, les garçons, la journée est finie, vous pouvez retourner à l'hôtel, on vous a préparé vos chambres et on vous a réservé une table au Rotz.

- Je meurs de faim, lance Duo, en se levant.

- Ça m'aurait étonné. Lâche Wufei.

- Je mangerais n'importe quoi… continué le natté.

- Ah oui, signale le producteur, la présentatrice a insisté pour aller avec vous, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

- j'ai plus faim ! constate le châtain en se tournant vers son compagnon.

- Ro, dit moi que non !

- Hn

- Je peux lui dire qu'on ne la veut pas avec nous, propose Quatre, je suis lancé de toute façon.

- Non, intervient le chinois en s'éloignant du groupe, je vais me faire un plaisir de lui dire !

- Il peut vraiment pas la piffer, remarque Trowa en prenant Quatre par la taille.

- La frontière entre l'amour et la haine est mince, Tro, très mince !

- Naaaaaaan ? interroge Duo en se retournant vers le blond.

- J'appelle Sally ce soir, répond le blond, il est temps que Wu se rappelle de son doux visage !

Duo se tourne vers Heero :

- Si Wufei se met avec ce machin, je peins Nataku en rose, t'as compris ?

- Hn

(à suivre…)

* * *

Voilà, une petite review ?

Merci pour la lecture

A très bientôt

Allie.


End file.
